Addicted
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: It's more than love, and it can take over your life. It's an addiction...and when it comes...you can't stop it. RobRae
1. First Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own TT. Do you?

A/N: Written while listening to Simple Plan…hence the title…

**ADDICTED**

Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin.

The name echoed inside her head. The name that haunted her more than death. The name she had been saying for two years, but name she dared not to speak. The person she dared not to love.

Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin.

It was written on her walls like graffiti. Written in colors of red, blue, black, and gray. Her walls were full of hand-written words and her floor was covered by scattered crayons and pieces of paper, his name written on them.

Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin.

"Robin." His name escaped her pale lips. A sign of sheer addiction.

Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin.

She recited his name as she did with 'azarath metrion zinthos' during her mediation.

Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin…

"Rae, dinner's ready." His voice was heard through her steel door.

"Robin…" one last word before she came out. "Coming…"

"Who's on plate duty today?" asked the leader. Why must he always be so responsible, and organized. Maybe the same reason he's cute. It's in his nature.

"Rae's on plate duty!" the green changeling pointed to the demon triumphantly, yet unnecessarily. His foot was on the table, and Starfire had a huge mustard stain on her top.

"Waitaminute." Cyborg interrupted. "Aren't you on plate duty until next week?"

"Nope, my punishment ended yesterday. And I do not think it will be fair if a not-on-purpose thing like that…" he pointed to Starfire's hair, now Yellow instead of the usual red. "…can have in-necessary 'punishment' that lasts for more than one month." He indicated punishment with quotations and pronounced it, to what Raven heard, as 'pyu-nish-mint'

"Stop trying so hard to look smart, Beastboy. You're hurting your brain." Raven got up, gathered the plates and went to the sink.

She wasn't mumbling, but she wanted to. Why can't she be normal, anyway? Maybe her addiction was only another way of letting out what she feels…arg! What the heck? Raven shook her head. She was thinking about him again. She always thinks of him.

Raven watched as her hands became wrinkly-er every minute.

"This is so boring." She mumbled…then she decided to play a game…to test her addiction, making up the rules as she went.

The game starts by saying any word, then saying out loud what comes into your mind first.

_Okay… let's start._ She thought. _First word is…chips. _

"Robin likes chips." She said.

Sofa.

"Robin always sits on the sofa."

Outer Space.

"Stupid Starfire, had to make Robin worry."

Heart.

"Robin saved a girl from a walking heart."

And the game continues…you know how it goes…

Soda.

"Robin."

Black.

"Robin."

Orange.

"Robin."

Traffic light.

"Robin."

Apron.

"Robin."

Ham and Eggs.

"Robin."

"Yeah?"

Raven was taken back by the sound. She shivered at the thought of him being there all that time. "Huh?" she tried to act confused.

"You called me…thirteen times." He answered.

"I-I- w-was…um…" She tried to look for answers in her head. _I saw a bird. I saw your plate and I tried to guess whose it was. I was thinking about whose turn to wash the dishes is it next week. _And finally. _I was thinking about you. _She had very bad choices.

Raven made the plate crack under the bubbles in the sink. She lifted the broken plate and showed it to Robin.

"I broke a plate." Nice save…

He smiled at her. "That's okay. We can just get a new one. No reason to be so paranoid, Rae." Nice smile… "Hey, what happened to your hand?"

Raven looked at her finger, and it was bleeding. A lot.

"Must've been from the plate." She grabbed her cloak and wiped away the blood from her finger.

"C'mon. I have a first aid kit in my room." He grabbed her other hand and led her to his room. The electricity was static and Raven felt like preserving her hand. Addiction. That's what it is.

Raven stared at the band-aid on her finger. It was black with tiny R's scattered around in colors of red, green and yellow.

She was lying on her bed, with her finger in front of her face when a thought entered her brain. _After I use this band-aid, I'll keep it. Of course I'll remove the white part._ (A/N: the center part used to stop the bleeding.)

She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees, screamed at the top of her lungs, tearing out a few papers accidentally.

"Why am I like this?" she asked herself. "This is not me."

She stood in front of the mirror. She had grown out her hair and it landed halfway through her back. She wanted to get his attention by looking like the person she really hated.

She opened her drawer and inside was red hair dye, green contact lenses, and a purple cloak. She took them out and threw them to the wall. The dye spilled on her floor and the cloak got torn. The contacts got lost somewhere, and the case was broken.

Raven screamed and screamed, her nails tearing through the vandalized wallpaper. The pieces of paper turned into confetti, flying around her room. She didn't mind breaking anything in her room. She was going to break them anyway.

"Rae, you okay in there? We heard cra-"

"I'm fine. Just stay away, Robin." She screamed at her leader. Why did she have to feel anyway?

"Friend Ra-"

"What? I told you guys to stay away!" She opened her door, to reveal only her eye…or eyes…glowing red. She closed the door.

"She does not want to be disturbed. We may come back tomorrow." Starfire said, hiding behind Robin's cape.

"Hey, guys…what do you call someone who hates everybody? A Raven-istic person! HA!"

"Okay…let's leave. She clearly doesn't want to be disturbed…c'mon BB, we have a meeting with a cybertronic aardvark and a lady in distress." Raven could tell from behind the door that they started to play a videogame again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

Raven silently opened the door and exited her room. The titans stood in front of her door.

She went to Beastboy and smacked him in the back of the head.

She took Cyborg's controller and broke it in half.

Then she went to Starfire and, first, pulled her away from Robin, then second, slapped her in the left cheek. Starfire eeped. Common, but irritating.

Last, Raven went to Robin and kissed him on the lips, and had the best two seconds of her life.

As soon as Raven left, Robin touched his lips, then smiled. Starfire went back to her room and cried. Cyborg Wept on his controlled ad Beastboy was dumfounded.

When Raven closed the door to her room, she leaned on the wall and slowly slid herself down to the floor, with a smile on her face.

"That felt good."

A/N: All Done..Pls Review!


	2. Counter Strike

**Author's Note:** Agh! So bored! I seriously need something to do here! Hello? It's summer! Argh!

this is like a counter strike to Raven's addiction.

THIS IS A TOTAL DRABBLE, I SWEAR…IT'S OUT OF NOTHING AND PUT TO SOMETHING REALLY DRABBLE-ISH…DO NOT MIND ME…JUST READ IF YOU ENJOY DRABBLES, IF NOT…PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ MY OTHER FICS…THEY'RE ALL…UNLIKE THIS ONE…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything I'm not supposed to own.

000

If we listen to each other's heart

We'll find were never too far apart

And maybe love is the reason why

For the first time ever

We're seeing it eyes to eye

**-i2i, A Goofy Movie**

000

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick…

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Rumble. Rumble. Rumble.

…

…

…#cough#…

…

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick…

My knees went up and down and up and down and up and down, my fingers tapped impatiently at my table.

For the past few days, I could barely eat, sleep, or do anything but lock myself up in my room, just as she did.

Maybe I need to talk to her, or listen to her……………or stare at her……………

What the heck am I thinking about? This is RAVEN we are talking about! The creepy Goth chic!

Why am I thinking about her! You know, just because she said my name…thirteen times…doesn't mean that she was thinking about me! She was…checking who's plate she was cleaning…yeah…at least, that's what she said…Plus, we're just friends…just friends (Such hated words!)…

And I have Star…yeah…Starfire…she's always there and I don't have to act like this around her…

But it's different with Rae (I'm calling her that now?)

STOP IT! Okay…I need a glass of water…that'll cool me down…

Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.

"Robin? You're still here? I thought you were supposed to shoot hoops with Cyborg."

Crap…it's her…

"Uh, yeah, but I cancelled last minute…"

"Oh…ok." The glass in my hand explodes.

#GASP!#

"Oops, sorry…" She said in her usual monotone voice…so creepy…yet so…mesmerizing… STOP IT!

I almost jumped…great…

She's turning away! She's turning away! She's turning away! Talk to her dude! Talk to her!

…………………."Ducks!" Smooth move.

She turns around. "What?"

"I mean…the docks! Do you want to go to the docks later…when everyone is back here?"

"Sure." She seemed happy…awww! She's smiling. She's pretty when she smiles…heck, she's pretty all the time…MENTAL SMACK ON THE HEAD…STOP IT!

Woohoo! I talked to her! That was a lot better than staring at her! At least now I can go back to my normal life…I wonder where Cyborg is…

000

**Author's Note:** Bored! So bored! Agh! Help me! I thought twice about posting this cause I think it's pretty stupid and pointless…it didn't turn out the way I wanted I to…it became a drabble…so weird…go do what I've wanted you guys to do every time after the Author's Note at the bottom of the fic! Need I say it?


End file.
